1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable handle mounting structure for a luggage carrier, and more particularly to such a retractable handle mounting structure which permits the user to operate the retractable handle with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a retractable handle mounting arrangement, which was invented by the present inventor, comprised of a top frame, a bottom frame, a retractable handle connected between the top frame and the bottom frame, and a press control device mounted in the top frame and forced by spring means to lock the inner bars of the retractable handle, the press control device comprising two control blocks forced by spring means into engagement with the inner bars of the retractable handle, and a spring-supported press block adapted for pressing by hand to pull the control blocks inwards, causing them to release the inner bars of the retractable handle, for permitting the retractable handle to be extended out. This design of retractable handle mounting arrangement is functional, however it is not convenient to operate the retractable handle because the user must pull or push the retractable handle with one hand and press the press block with the other hand. Therefore, one shall have to keep the both hands free before operating the retractable handle.